Words and Warlocks
by DragonGem777
Summary: A collection of Merlin one-shots COMPLETELY anonymous from whump to total comedy! Just turning strange words into Merlin one-shots...what could possibly go wrong? First Fanfiction so please don't hate it :P T just for safety
1. Oubliette

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC or Merlin people...If I did...let's just not even go into that.**

**Author's note:**

**Okay children, (Sorry, I may call you that a lot) this is my first fanfiction sooooooo please don't hate it!**

**Okay well this just kinda happened like this cuz my sister came up to me one days and she's like T****** what does this word mean? And she showed me the word Oubliette and I was like I have no clue! So after we figured it out, this GRAND idea to take a whole bunch of weird words and turn them into tiny one-shots was born! HUZZA! :D**

**Yeah so I decided to start out with more of a comedy to, ya know, lighten the mood. But hey, all you whump people out there don't worry there'll be A LOT of that coming up! So yeah, ummm enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oubliette:<strong>__ A secret dungeon with an opening only in the ceiling, as in certain old castles._

Merlin's eyes fixed themselves on the back of Arthur's blond head, every curse or swear he muttered under his breath seemed to bounce right off that thick skull of his.

This was RIDICULOUS, they had been circling Cenred's castle for at least _five_ hours trying to find a supposedly, _secret_ entrance into a dungeon, which, to make matters worse, would lead them to Morgana's cell. That was where the poor, little helpless, deceptive, lying _witch_was being held captive.

Five hours looking for the one who had set up this entire hostage situation so that he and Arthur could be killed...he spent five hours of his life walking into her trap.

Nope. That was it.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted angrily immediately grabbing the prince's attention.

"What!" The prince shouted equally as irritated.

Arthur watched, a confused expression spread across his face as he watched the young warlock march dramatically up him, completely prepared to spill EVERY secret he had ever held.

"Arthur, this is the last-YAAAHHH!"

Arthur watched in complete fascination as his friend suddenly disappeared from his view into the ground below him.

_Thud._

The young prince excitedly ran up to the opening in the ground, fell to his knees, and gripped the edges of the hole and peered down.

"GOOD JOB MERLIN!" Arthur shouted down below as he watched the warlock slowly turn upwards with a groan.

"You found the secret entrance!" He quipped happily as he looked around for the ladder that was bound to be there.

Merlin sighed and let himself lay there until Arthur finally reached the bottom and hoisted him up onto his feet.

"Now Merlin, what was that you wanted to tell me?"

The young warlock barely withheld his fist as is screamed:

_PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE!_


	2. Lucubrate

**A/N**

**YAY! Chapter 2! Hope you like it! This one was fun to write ;P **

_**Lucubrate:**__ to work, write, or study laboriously, especially at night._

"Merlin?" Gaius, asked tiredly rubbing his eyes as he opened the door and stepped into the young warlock's room.

A loud clang coming from his room had woken the old physician from his light sleep, concerned that Merlin was being attacked by a Shde, kidnapped, poisoned, or any other possibility that might come along for being the most powerful sorcerer in all of history, he had immediately gotten up to check on his boy.

Nope. He was fine.

Merlin was leaned forward fast asleep, his head resting on Arthur's helmet while the rest of his armor was scattered on the floor next to his bed.

Gaius concluded that's what had woken him up.

Shaking his head in fatherly affection, the physician quietly walked over to the sleeping warlock and gently leaned him back so that his head was resting on the pillow. He took the helmet off his lap and pulled up the blanket.

Before he turned to leave, Gaius leaned down and whispered in the dark haired boy's ear:

_"Merlin, you're not to work this late in the night again."_

_"...Arthur' 'sa' prat..."_The warlock slurred in his sleep and snuggled deeper into his blanket.

Gaius chuckled, blew out the candle that was quickly dying, and quietly exited the room.

**Okay, so cute right? I thought so lol. Merlin never has time for anything…except ya know, saving Camelot, but whatever. **

**OH! And in case you were wondering, I'll be updating like, 3 to 2 times a week so yeah, which days are anonymous! **

**I hope you enjoyed and of course REVIEW! :D**

**Next up: Refractory: stubbornly disobedient. **

**DragonGem777**


	3. Refractory

**A/N Okay, so here's the thing, I've been in a very good mood lately so I've decided to post a one-shot everyday this week! :D So yeah, here's chapt. 3 tad sad but I hope you enjoy anyway!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Refractory:<strong>__ stubbornly disobedient._

"M-Merlin, you have to-to go." Arthur's frail voice spoke up suddenly.

"No, Arthur," The young warlock said sternly as he looked down at his friends bloodied face. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Cenred's men- they'll be here soon..." The prince's face screwed up into a mask of agony as he tried to push himself up. "Y-you have to leave before they kill you too."

"Arthur, you're not going to die, do you understand?" Merlin's eyes fixed themselves on the other man's quickly closing ones.

"You're going to live, and become that future prat that I've worked so hard to keep safe all these years, it's not your time do die, not yet." The servants voice was so set and completely determined that Arthur almost believed him, but the red hot fire he kept on feeling course through his body kept on pushing that thought away.

A stab through the torso...most people never live from those.

"Merlin," The dying prince said trying to summon the last bit of strength he had to get this through his head.

"Leave, right now. That's an order." Arthur was genuinely pleased that the words came out sounding a bit fierce.

Slowly, he let his eyes drift close, let the image of his stubborn-ass servant leaning over him fade, and let the rest of the world disappear for the last time.

The last thing the young prince saw was a flash of golden eyes above him, and a soft voice murmur:

_I'm not leaving..._

His stupid warlock servant never did listen to what he said anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup…deep right? Lol not really but I hoped you like it! :D we needed some drama to add to this already silly beginning lol. Okay well yeah hope you liked it!<strong>

**Next up: Biddable: Easily led or commanded; obedient. (Easy word but I thought having an opposite to the last one would be kinda cool! ;))**

**DragonGem777**


	4. Biddable

**A/N Sooooo I'm kinda hoping that the people out there haven't died cuz I really like reviews! :D so pleeasseee some feedback? Lol okay well here ya go! (I like this one LOL) Crack!Arthur**

* * *

><p><em><strong>biddable<strong>__: easily led or commanded; obedient._

There were too many of them, just too many, they were surrounded and there was NO way out.

Merlin and Arthur stood back to back as the circle of bandits started to close in on them.

Arthur decided that it was time to test the luck that seemed to follow him around him everywhere.

"HALT!"

Arthur decided that this must not have been the smartest group of bandits, because they all did exactly that.

They stopped and stared, but Arthur knew that wouldn't last for long.

"I DEMAND THAT YOU RELEASE ME AND MY SERVANT!" The prince said using as much authority in his voice as possible.

"Haha, or what Pendragon? What will you do?" The leader scoffed along with the rest of the bandits who started to laugh.

"Or I will command my companion to unleash the most vicious power upon you all! FOR HE IS A MIGHTY WARLOCK!"

Arthur felt Merlin freeze behind him and could almost here him catch his breath.

The prince knew this was a long-shot, but might as well try, maybe his useless servant could pull off the feat of acting like a mighty sorcerer. Maybe the thought of fighting a sorcerer would give Merlin and him enough of a distraction to run for it. If Merlin could play it right that is...

Arthur reached behind him and grabbed Merlin's arm and pushed him in front of him.

"Uh-sire-"

"-Do not make me command him to unleash the power of his-mightiness! HE WILL CALL DOWN LIGHTENING FROM THE SKY AND WIND FROM THAT OF A TORNADO! Release us! NOW!"

A brief moment of silence passed, then the entire circlet of bandits roared with laughter.

"I'm warning you!..HE WILL!..." Arthur tried but was immediately beginning abandon the plan.

Cheeks bright red with embarrassment, and hardly beginning to think of what his servant must have been feeling, Arthur just threw whatever he could out there.

"Merlin! I COMMAND YOU TO SMOTE THESE BANDITS WITH YOUR MIGHTY POWERS!"

"YES, SIRE!"

Now, Arthur had seen many amazing things in his life, and many stupid things in his life, but none so compared to this.

Why was TODAY, the day that Merlin had actually decided to do what he said?

In just a few moments, the ground was littered with large black marks where the lightening had struck, and where trees and bandits should have been standing, the wind of a tornado had ripped them from their place.

Arthur had not moved from his position of pointing his finger at the bandits and a determined expression masking his face.

Hair a complete mess, and eye twitching, Arthur slowly turned his head to view the terrified expression of his servant.

"Merlin?" Arthur said after a few moments of one of the most intense staring contests known to man.

"Yes, Sire?"

"...Your acting skills are quite impressive."

* * *

><p><strong>SOOO hahah?<strong>**I had fun with this one lol! So yeah tell me whatcha think! Oh and if you guys want you can suggest words! :D haha alright ttyl!**

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**

**Next up: ****labile****:** open to change; apt or likely to change.


	5. Labile

**A/N**

**YAY A lot of good reviews last chapter :DDDD makes me happy! Alright, here's the next one, hope you enjoy as always! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Labile: <strong>Open to change; apt or likely to change.

Sir Gwaine.

_Sir_ Gwaine…

Sir Gwaine?

What? It didn't make sense, what did that title mean…?

Sir Gwaine knew exactly what it meant. It meant that he had gone back on the promise he had made all those years ago…the promise to never again help those snobbish stuck up nobles that thought they were all high and mighty. It meant that he decided to break the vow to his father.

And most importantly…when had he decided to _become _a noble? What was happening?

He had always been one to move around, quickly adapting to his new environment, whether it be on the dirty forest ground, or the cold floor of a jail cell. He never took too much time to think about the way things can change.

But recently, as he watched out of his window as two of his greatest friends walk along the courtyard bickering and laughing about anything, he thought. _'Well, when was the rule that a servant and a prince can be friends?'_ It wasn't, and probably never would be, but there it was. The perfect picture of a broken rule.

But what did that _mean? _

Well…apparently it meant…well…things change.

And if was for the better, _Sir _Gwaine thought as he watched the prince grab his manservant around the neck and laugh as the boy tried desperately to break free, Sir Gwaine was certainly open to that kind of change.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure how this one came up, I was just thinking…why did Gwaine ever accept the knighthood if he vowed to never help a noble? This is just kinda my idea :P Well I hope you liked it! <strong>

**Okay, so here comes a 3 parter, and just prepare yourselves…it's not very pleasant, but I've been having a pretty rough beginning to the school year so I kinda just wrote this to release some of my anger ahah it's pretty scary. While I'm working on the requested words, I'll just give you this. **

**Next up: Renege: to go back on a promise or commitment. **

**REVIEWS PLEASE :D I loved the ones I got last time! You guys rock! :D**

**DragonGem777**


	6. Renege

**A/N**

**Okay…yup I feel kinda guilty now, but I promised I would post this so here it is! A pretty dreadful couple parts, but in a way, I really like it. I'm just a freak like that lol. **

**So enjoy! (Oh, and thanks for all the reviews guys! :D)**

* * *

><p><strong>Renege<strong>: to go back on a promise or commitment.

Emrys watched with icy blue eyes as the city of Camelot burned up in the flames that he had created.

It had been many years since he had returned to the city which he had once called home. And now here he stood, ten years later, atop that very hill which Morgause and the evil king Cenred had once thought would be the view point of Camelot's downfall.

This time it was different, this time it _would_be the view of which he, Emrys, would watch Camelot go up in flames.

Ten years...ten years since he had gone back on his promise to destiny. Ten years since Arthur Pendragon had been crowned king of Camelot, ten years since the same king had turned his back on him...

On the promise of magic's return.

The promise to protect the king...the commitment to see him to the throne. He'd turned his back on him, on the hope that magic could finally be free of prosecutors.

King Arthur Pendragon was like his father before him and very soon it would be the end of magic.

But only if Emrys did nothing. No, he would not stand there and let magic be eliminated.

History would not repeat itself.

Not so long as Emrys was alive.

"Lord Emrys,"

The mighty warlock turned his head to view the person who approached him. The young woman gave a strong bow and straightened up before speaking again.

"We've captured the king."

Satisfaction caused a small smile to appear on the face of the sorcerer and he nodded, dismissing the girl who gave another bow and retreated from his sight.

The powerful warlock gave one last look at the burning city, then turned to walk toward the black stallion waiting patiently for its master.

It was time for Emrys to confront the king of the burning city of Camelot.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooooooo yeah, so evil Merlin…or is HE really the evil one? Hmmmmmm We'll find out soon enough! So I hoped you guys enjoyed it! In a weird kinda way… lol<strong>

**Review PLEASE! :D**

**Next up: ****Minatory: threatening; menacing**

**DragonGem777**


	7. Minatory

**A/N Okay, so…well people are kinda freaking out, yes it is a little scary! But don't worry!...it uh…aw crap, I can't say it gets better or I'd be a liar. Hm Okay well ENJOY!...ish **

**Minatory**: threatening; menacing

The king of Camelot fought as hard as he could against the two guards on either side of him, but he could not break free from their grip.

The two just clung harder to his arms until he could hardly feel them anymore. After a few more moments of useless fighting, the king finally gave in and let himself be dragged in to the burning woods of his own kingdom.

He would kill them all! He would slowly cut up the one who had planned this attack on his city, on the one who had penetrated the impenetrable walls of Camelot. He would make them pay for killing the innocents of his kingdom, he would kill the one who had taken him away from his son and his wife. The coward!

The anger was so thick running though the blond king's veins he could feel them burning.

Magic. MAGIC WAS BEHIND THIS! Once again magic was on the loose, trying to destroy every good in his precious kingdom…once he thought he could trust magic…use it as a weapon, make it an ally. He thought he could trust _him. _

Damn that. _He _had betrayed him and his Father before him. _He _was to blame.

And now that damned dragon and other sorcerer's were tearing apart his kingdom…and winning.

No, not winning. He knew it'd already won.

Trying to distract himself away from the red hot anger coursing through him, Arthur brushed away a few more strand of his now darkening blond hair and tried to see straight ahead. His vision was blurring from the pain in his side, and the blood that was dripping down from his forehead didn't help the problem.

He barely made out a dark figure atop a black stallion that the guards were making their way toward. Whoever it was, he would kill him. Slowly.

Finally, the king was thrown to the ground by the two dark figures who gave a short bow to leader in front of them, then slowly backed away.

The cloaked man in front of him dismounted his horse and very slowly, started to close the short distance between them.

There was something about this man that struck a familiar chord with the king, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. He carried himself with the grace of any royalty and the build of this character was strong and sturdy, but there was something about him that made Arthur try to squint to see if he could make out the face. He had to know him from somewhere.

But there was something else, something else that chilled the burning anger that was running through his body, this had to be the man that had sent his precious city up in flames, this was the one who had planned the attack on his kingdom...and succeeded.

King Arthur Pendragon did not fear anything or anyone...Except one person.

But-that person...he was dead? Gone..? Wasn't he? He'd made sure of it…

The menacing figure in front of him kept back in the shadows, but the king could make out a light smile that played on his dark lips.

The king would've had spoken, but there was such an intense amount of pure fear that gripped his entire body that he could hardly breathe. The king did not fear anyone, but somehow, just the sight of this man made him want to run for his life.

Even if he had wanted to speak, he couldn't have, for the cloaked man spoke first.

"Hello Arthur,"

The dark voice...that voice..._his_voice. No. It couldn't be...He'd killed him ten years ago…

The stranger stepped into the light of the fire that was burning all around them...his face suddenly became visible.

Horror…Fear. Ice cold, burning fear was all that he felt.

_What...?_

"Remember me?" The dark haired man stepped closer to the king and leaned down next to him so he was only a few inches from his face.

Arthur forced himself to stare into the all too familiar ice cold eyes of his x-servant.

Gulping down the intense terror that was streaming through his entire body, the king forced his voice not to shake when he spoke one word...one name.

"Merlin?"

**Ooooohhhhhhhh okay so they've met. DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN! So now we get to see what happens next, and YOU get to truly decide who is the evil one, is it Dark!Merlin or Dark!Arthur? So yeah I hope you enjoyed! **

**Umm little side note, if you would be so kind as to maybe check out my Take to the Wind story? I have two chapters up, so yeah! Just need some feedback! :D **

**Up Next (Two of them!): Lucana: A blank space; a missing part. –AND- Apostasy: Desertion or departure from one's faith, principles, or party. **

**DragonGem777**


	8. Lucana  Apostasy

**A/N Alright children, this wraps up the three parter. Now…for those of you who don't like Dark!Merlin or Dark!Arthur…I'd suggest not reading this. It's pretty dark and very depressing. Uhhh…yeah It kinda depressed me. Okay but this is it! Enjoy….?**

**Lacuna**: a blank space; a missing part –AND- **Apostasy**: desertion or departure from one's faith, principles, or party.

Emrys let a small smirk creep up his face when he heard the long forgotten name spoken by the long gone friend.

_Merlin...how long that had been since he'd heard that name._

He'd forgotten it. Merlin was dead. Long gone. He was murdered ten years ago. Along with hope of a bright future for Camelot and the friendship of the inseparable prince and servant.

Emrys stood up straight and strong above the king below him. Seeing the fear course through the king of the burning city was both unnerving and satisfying. Mostly satisfying.

He smiled darkly down at the burning eyes of his broken hope for a now shattered destiny. The victorious smirk then turned to a look of disgust when the thought of what Camelot's golden age might have looked like if this king had tried to see a new light to magic.

He broke it. Shattered it like fragile glass.

_Merlin fell back hard against the forest ground, the young warlock tried to ignore the violent act and instead tried to reason with the half-mad with rage prince. "Arthur, Arthur please, _please_ don't do this. You have to listen-"_

_"WHY would I listen to YOU sorcerer!" The prince spat, the fury that burned in his eyes could have sent any great man running in fear._

_"My Father is DEAD because of you, YOU KILLED HIM!" The voice rose to such a high level that it seemed echoed throughout the forest._

_"NO! Arthur I didn't! I tried to save him! He-"_

_Suddenly, a sword was pointed at his chest and he felt it push against him only slightly, but the threat was evident._

_"No...No..."_

_The young Pendragon eyed the warlock with such madness and hate that it sent chills of fear running down his spine. "Don't try to save yourself you coward. You were plotting his downfall all this time. My father was right, he'd always been right. And I will carry out the punishment he set for the filth like you..."_

_Merlin tried to find any hint of remorse, of forgiveness in his eyes, something that would make him believe that the friend he thought he had, would not go through with this._

_Nothing. There was nothing but pure hate._

_Hate was the one that drove the sword through his chest - and killed him._

Emrys eyed him coldly as the flashback receded then turned around, dark cloak flowing behind him and swiftly walked over to where his satchel waited for him. Gently, Emrys reached in and pulled out a very familiar crystal.

Slowly, the dark haired man walked back to the kneeling king whose eyes had never strayed away from the dark figure.

Emrys slowly leaned down and held up the crystal that glistened like liquid fire in the surrounding flames.

The king managed to tear his eyes away from the hypnotizing crystal and glare coldly at the sorcerer before him.

"How did you get that?" The king snarled finally finding some of the confidence he had been lacking the second he set eyes on his used-to-be-dead manservant.

The dark haired man smirked icily. "Does it matter that I have it? I'll only use it...for your own good." The smirk faded into a furious gaze and Arthur visibly flinched at the words that had been used all those years ago.

_"You have magic...How...Why...?" The prince looked so defeated and shocked that the warlock was afraid he might faint._

_"...Does it matter how that I have it? I'll only use it for your own good..." He said calmly but firmly._

Arthur shifted uncomfortably as the memory pounded through his head. The king felt so inferior under the burning gaze. Trying to distract himself, he focused on the pain in his side...at last that would divert him from the hurt that was even more intense.

"I want you to look hard at this Arthur; I want you to see the future that we could have built together. Then you destroyed because of foolish words that your father spoke."

_"It's him! HE'S THE ONE! The sorcerer...he...plotted this..." The mad king's dying words would imprint themselves in Arthur's memory forever._

The middle aged king would have punched him in the face if he could've freed his hands; instead he mustered up his fiercest glare and stared hard at the man before him.

Emrys smirked seeing the pathetic response then turned his gaze bad towards the crystal. Not even muttering a word, the image of fire slowly began to swirl into something entirely new.

Arthur's eyes immediately fixed themselves on the display of magic and found that try as he might, he could not look away.

_A flash of brilliant blue sky filled the crystal._

_Arthur was sitting on his thrown listening carefully to a man bound by chains. The king mouthed something and the man bound in chains was released. A knight to his right could be seen mouthing something that looked like 'sorcerer' as he gestured to the now free man._

_Merlin was kneeling before the king. And a man behind him put a silky dark blue cape around his shoulders._

_Arthur smiled down at his servant and reached out a hand to for him to grasp._

_Arthur and Merlin were standing on the balcony both garbed in fine robes, Merlin's of dark blue and Arthur's of the regent's attire. Both were smiling and looking down at a cheering crowd_

_Gwen was sitting on the thrown next to Arthur when their child ran up to them, both parents happily scooped up their son._

_Merlin stood in front of a small child and suddenly the ground started to bloom with flowers on the court room. The delighted child cheered and clapped its hands._

_Merlin slowly looked up at the king and gave a genuine Merlin smile._

Suddenly the world flashed back into focus and Arthur couldn't help himself when he whipped his head away from the crystal and started to pant heavily.

"No..." Arthur breathed. That was not the future that would've been...it couldn't be. Magic was evil. Evil did not bring such joy. These were twisted lies that this sorcerer was conjuring. LIES!

Emrys stared hard at the king who refused to look back in his.

"We both know that this could've been the future Arthur...if you had not been so blinded by hate and sorrow...you might have seen something new, something much brighter than the darkness your father showed you." The dead voice of the sorcerer penetrated Arthur's thoughts like a blade slicing the joy that was once there...or had it ever been there?

"And you destroyed it. Now I want you to look at the future that you have created."

Arthur slowly turned his eyes back to Emrys and tried to not let it once again fall on the crystal.

It must have been magic that once again made his eyes turn back to the magical artifact.

Yes that was it.

_The sky was bleeding red with flames that erupted from the ground._

_A roar of such intensity echoed through the ground and screams of fear spread through grounds so quickly it's like a plague._

_The dragon soars out of the sky and sets building after building aflame._

_A voice commands this dragon to destroy the now burning city._

_Their son is sitting alone in his room, crying for his mother and father who are not there to comfort him._

_The dead body of Leon fills the crystal._

_Gwen is in the throne room talking in small voices alone with Lancelot and she moves closer until their bodies are touching. Suddenly, she embraces him and they kiss. Kiss after kiss they stay locked into each other's embrace._

_They finally pull away and Gwen mutters. "I love you Lancelot."_

Arthur didn't realize he was screaming until he finally pulled away from the crystal.

The king tried with all his might not to let his weakness show to the warlock staring at him.

Something inside him died, right then, a vast void was the only thing that filled Arthur's chest. A gaping hole.

Tears streamed down his face, but the king's livid expression remained as he stared at Emrys.

"You feel it now, don't you Arthur. You feel the emptiness."

_Boiling. The pain was excruciating, he was_ dying. _He had been killed...by the hands of Arthur. How else could he explain the look of horror and madness that covered every inch of his once-friend's face?_

_For just a moment it looked as though the prince might try to save him...but that was shattered when he gave the warlock a dirty look then turned his back on him forever more._

_Then. Something happened._

_Anger. Seething, burning anger filled the dying man. It was so utterly intense that he felt it rip through his body and flare intensely in the hole that was now in his chest._

_He'd killed him. After all he'd done to keep him safe. After everything he'd done to ensure his path to king was completed, the prince had turned his back on him._

_He'd_ murdered _him_.

_NO!_

_It would not end here. He would not let everything he'd worked for go to waste. This would not be the end of magic. He would not let his failed destiny ruin EVERYTHING he'd worked for._

_He. Would. Not. Die._

_And just as the thought came up, a burning sensation filled him once again, but this time, when he looked down to see the mess that was now his chest, all he viewed through the torn fabric was a scar, a permanent reminder of his failure._

_Though the physical wound was healed by his hate, the hole in his soul would forever be there._

_That was when he vowed he would destroy Camelot, he would rebuild it. Create a new king, and new kingdom. He would forget about Merlin._

_Merlin had failed; he'd been murdered at the hands of Arthur._

_And now it was Emrys' turn._

Emrys cocked his head trying to catch the gaze of the broken king.

"It's a terrible feeling. Isn't it?"

Arthur refused to look at the evil man in front of him. The one who had shattered everything he once had. Killed it...

"Yes, it hurts to have everything suddenly ripped away from you, suddenly everything is revealed, and then...it betrays you. Kills you. Your whole life doesn't mean anything now that what you've worked for your whole life - is gone." The soft tone of voice was so eerie that Arthur felt chills of complete dread run down his spine.

"But don't worry," The dark man cooed standing up and looking down at the king. "I'm sure you'll find some way to fill that gap...I did."

Arthur's head snapped up, but his eyes only saw the swish of Emrys's cape as he turned to leave the broken king.

Emrys crept back into the shadows and mounted the stallion patiently waiting.

"Enjoy the rest of your future...My king." The dark figure gave a mock bow, then turned his stallion and galloped away like a shadow forever leaving its being.

The rest of the party quickly dismissed itself and followed their leader back into the darkness.

Eventually the chains fell off the kings hands, but the ones around his heart never did.

And never would.

_For five years the king would search for his warlock. Dead or alive, he embarked on countless missions searching for him._

_He would try and find his friend. And beg for the forgiveness of what he'd done._

_But all he would find was silence...loneliness...The fear of what could have possibly happened to him...the fear _of_ him..._

_But mostly, he searched for the only one that could ever fill the gaping hole that had filled his chest the day he had put one in the warlock's._

_He never found him._

Ever again.

…**so… *looks around guiltily* Wha-uh-what did you think? *gulps* Yeah, that was pretty dark, but you know what? Merlin's not gonna take any crap from anyone, even Arthur! Rrrggg….okay so that's the end of the three parter which I officially deem:**

**The Burning City**

**I might actually turn this into a story…who knows. Would you guys want that? Give me your thoughts! :D**

**Okay, enough of that, we're moving on to actually suggested words! First up, is the first person who suggested a word: momo9momo This is gonna be a little cute one because poor cooking-ninja 18 is about to go mad with all the darkness!.. It's just going to keep going from the first person who suggested a word, to the last. So yeah.**

**Okay well I hope you enjoyed! And please REVIEW! :D You guys are awesome at that :P**

**Next up: Expectorate: coughing, hawking, when one is sick –AND- Valetudinarian: A weak or sickly person. (I like this word so I added it lol)**

**DragonGem777**


	9. Expectorate : Valetudinarian

**A/N**

**ALRIGHT! So yeah I got a very mixed response from people about the three parter. It freaked some people out, and some enjoyed it! So that's uh- nice to know!..I think. Well alright well, we're done with that so now on to more random words!**

**These aren't just random words though, people suggested them! You can still feel free to suggest some if you guys want...I don't care, but don't hate me if I slip some of my own in between**

**First person to suggest a word was momo9momo soooo this is dedicated to you momo9momo!****I hope you like it! ALL OF YOU!**

**Enjoy!**

**Valetudinarian**: a weak or sickly person. **-AND-** **Expectorate: **coughing, hacking, when one is sick.

Merlin stumbled wearily over the newly polished helmet laid carelessly on the floor.

Why did everything feel so cold and hot at the same time?

Not bothering to stifle a harsh cough, the young warlock shuffled his way over to the side of the bed where Arthur's blanket had somehow managed to slide off...

The prince never did try to keep his bed somewhat neat. He almost thought Arthur did that just to annoy him.

Hacking up another few coughs, the young warlock began to straighten the blanket on his master's bed.

_Bed_

_Sleep_

suddenly, the sick boy's lids began to feel unnaturally heavy, and he swayed on his feet as his eyes began to close.

_Maybe...maybe a quick nap wouldn't be so bad...Arthur didn't need his room clean_ right _now._

That thought was all he needed before the dark haired boy suddenly found himself half on the bed, and half on the floor.

He didn't know how long he had been there, sleeping on and off, the coughs racking his body and the violent shivers woke him up here and there, but suddenly he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly.

_"Merlin."_

Huh? Was someone calling him? He REALLY didn't want to answer. Just let him sleep.

He thought he recognized the voice...Was that Arthur?

_"Merlin. Are...you...right?"_The voice was muddled and Merlin didn't even bother to try and make it out. He was too tired.

"Jus' lemme slee..." The young warlock muttered trying to get the annoying voice out of his head.

Was it winter? Why did everything suddenly get really cold?

Merlin couldn't help the violent shivers that suddenly racked his body and the gentle hand suddenly removed itself and he felt the presence lean closer down to his level.

Very gently, the young warlock felt a calloused hand brush aside the black strands of hair and press itself against his forehead.

The cool hand pulled back quickly however, as if it had been burned.

_"Mer..n?"_A tad bit of worry was etched into the word.

Nope, that wasn't Arthur. Arthur didn't worry...did he?

Merlin didn't answer instead he just tried to ignore the voice.

_Go away._He thought angrily.

Poor Merlin didn't get his wish. Instead he suddenly felt himself being pulled away from the bed, his head lolled tiredly to the side, and then very unexpectedly, he found himself being lifted off the ground.

Everything was too out of focus for Merlin to understand, but he was pretty sure that he was being placed in the arms of- Arthur? Was the really him?

He honestly didn't care, all he wanted was sleep. The soft rhythmic sound of footsteps and the gentle up and down of each step lulled the young warlock into a steady sleep. He finally gave in, and let his head lean against the strong chest, officially defeated.

The last thing the young warlock remembered was carefully being laid down in a soft bed and someone muttering affectionately-

_"Idiot..."_

Yup, that was definitely Arthur.

**Sooo AWWWWWWWW riiigghhtt? :P Was that cute and innocent enough cooking-ninja18? Will you be able to come out of your dark corner now? I hope so! And what did you think momo9momo? Was that good enough for your word? :P Alright So I hope you enjoyed! Next word up is froommmmmm, jedichild! :D The word that I chose from the two that she gave me was Mizzle! (I'll do the other one in a couple more one-shots, I just need a little more time :P) So thank you for suggesting words children! ONWARDS! **

**I hope you enjoyed and please review! :D**

**Next up: Mizzle: drizzle, like the rain.**

**DragonGem777**


	10. Mizzle

**A/N**

**Okay...so this kinda worked really well for today cuz it was raining hahah! So yeah, pretty awesome. Alright, this one-shot is dedicated to **_jedichild_**, who suggested the word! I hope I didn't butcher it too bad. Haha! Alright, sorry guys but thanks to **_jedichild_** this is kinda a short and sad one, not too bad though!...uh okay enjoy!**

**Mizzle**: drizzle, like the rain

Rain.

It was raining in Camelot.

So?

Well...it was rain. And that brought not only a plentiful harvest the next day, but the upbringing of forgotten memories.

Memories that people had locked away, and could only be opened by the serenity of the quiet drizzle.

It was as if some key had fallen along with the rain and opened up the chest that contained the memories that you promised to stow away, never again to be opened.

But here they came.

It had rained the day that Uther Pendragon thought he would never again see his ward...his secret daughter awake again.

It had rained the day that beautiful Guinevere waved goodbye to her brother.

It had rained the day that Percival's town had been attacked...the soothing rain had drenched the fires too late to save his family.

It had rained the day that Lancelot was banished from Camelot, knowing he would never fulfill his dream

It had rained the day that Gwaine said farewell to his mother after the death of his father.

It had rained the day that Elyan had learned of his father's death.

It had rained the day that Leon had become a knight of Camelot.

What was it about the rain that brought back these memories? The rain held secrets that none could truly comprehend...but we do know the rain makes us appreciate what we have, it brings back these memories to ensure us that though the memories that we choose to store away, those are the memories that we learn from. The memories that make us stronger, that give us something to hope for.

The rain is what makes us grateful for the friends we have, for the time we spend with each other, so that when the time truly comes to say goodbye, and we store that memory away...the rain will bring it back. It will not let you forget the honor it was to be with them. To have them by your side...there to protect you.

As the knowledge pours through you, you tilt you head back and smile at the sky, the rain comes harder, fiercer, as if the memory that has been brought back is causing the downpour.

No, Arthur Pendragon would _not_ forget the honor it was to have his faithful servant there by his side to protect him, there to understand, to be his adviser. His _true _friend.

You look down at the gravestone that is before you, you let the sad, the good, any memories of the time you had together, fall like the rushing rain so that it soaks you to the bone. You will not forget.

It had rained the day that Merlin, the greatest warlock…greatest friend of all time, had willingly given his life to save you; his Once and Future King.

The rain would never let you forget that.

**Grrrrr...darn you **_jedichild_**! This was supposed to be a NICE one-shot! AGH too much depressing stuff lately! Rg I blame you!****Alright, i hope you guys aren't mad at me for making another sad one...but uh...that was totally her fault. Rain is depressing sometimes so yeah way to suggest THAT one **_jedichild_**lol so i hope you guys liked it!**** And how did YOU like it **_jedichild_**? Did I do good for your word?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Next up is** _Kitty O's __**word: Kerfuffle: Commotion, agitation; disorder. (THIS should be fun**__**)**_


	11. Kerfuffle

**A/N**

**Ha! So lots of nice reviews and story alerts/favorites and stuff! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I'm glad a lot of people liked the last two drabbles, those got a lot of reviews! :D thanks so much! Alright, here we go Kitty O, this one's for you! I hope you like this one! I know it's like your favorite word :D Haha alright enjoy!**

**Kerfuffle**: Commotion, agitation; disorder.

Damn it. _Where_was that good for nothing knight! He was gone AGAIN!

This was the third time this week Arthur Pendragon had to train without one of his (although he'd never admit it) best knights.

What was it that made it seem that skipping out on training was okay to him?

This was the last straw. After taking roll call for his knights and finding out that Sir Gwaine was absent, he had thrown down his sword in frustration and angrily stomped away from the training grounds.

This was it. Gwaine was NOT going to miss out on this again.

Arthur ignored the troubled whispers among the knights as he stomped away from the group.

"Sire?" Lancelot called and trotted up to him.

He ignored him.

"Sire, I mean no disrespect, but what are you doing?"

Arthur didn't even bother to turn to his loyal knight and continued on his way.

"I'm going to find that sot of a knight and demand to know why he's absent again." The prince growled and headed towards the only place he could think of the Gwaine would rather be than besting him in a sword match:

The tavern.

The minute Arthur and Lancelot had walked through the door, all they wanted to do was turn around and NOT get involved.

Well, what would you say if you found every person in the tavern bowing down on one knee in front of your servant like he was some royal god or something?

Said servant wore a very grim expression on his face, which soon turned bright red when he saw the two knights walk in.

All Arthur could do at that moment was stare in utter shock at what he was seeing.

His servant shook his head and mouthed 'Gwaine' and gestured at the one kneeling before him.

Arthur didn't realize his mouth was hanging open until he had to snap it shut when he prepared to speak.

"May I ask, WHAT is going on here?" The blond haired prince inquired folding his arms.

It seemed as if the entire tavern had turned at the sound of his voice.

Then as if on cue, they all erupted into cheers.

"AH! There he is!" A familiar voice spoke up. Among the multitude of drunks, Gwaine managed to get to his feet a bit wobbly then lean heavily against another equally as intoxicated man.

"GWAINE! What is going on?" The prince demanded once again and watched with a tad of worry as the drunks began to surround Merlin who was desperately trying to find a way out of the mob.

"Arthur! Lancelot! "My-" hic "Friends! You're just in time." The drunk knight slurred and pointed his mug at Merlin who was now being bowed to and given random gifts of mugs, coins, and whatever else the people in the tavern found.

"In time...for WHAT!" The angry Pendragon said trying desperately to refrain himself from giving the knight a good hard slap in the face.

"Why"-hic-"Merlin's coronation...he's being crowned prince!"

Lancelot's and Arthur's mouths fell open the minute the words left the knight's mouth.

"He's being crowned WHAT!" Lancelot said before Arthur could even think of anything to say as a reply.

That was it, Arthur rushed towards the drunk knight and with both hands grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards him so that their noses were almost touching.

Ignoring the smell of alcohol on the other man's breath, Arthur glared hard at Gwaine.

"He's being crowned _what?"_ He said again and glared at him once again.  
>Lancelot had heard enough to know that Merlin was in deep trouble, he was on his way to assist his poor friend who was now being forced upon the shoulders of random people.<p>

"He's"-hic-" being crowned prince! You said so...remember?"

"When in God's name, did I EVER say that Merlin was to be crowned prince!"

"Remember...that one"-hic-" time when you said that...waaaaaaaiiiitttttttt didn't you say that if Merlin was prince we'd be much better off?" Gwaine swayed dangerously on his feet but the prince had a firm grip on his jacket and REFUSED to let him pass out.

"WHEN DID I SAY THAT GWAINE!"

You were walkin' down za' hallway taday and you"-hic-" Said: "If Merlin was prince I'd be mu' better off." Or somein'." He slurred then swayed again.

The prince frantically searched the memories of that morning of when he POSSIBLY could have said that RIDICULOUS statement. He would NEVER-wait.

The only time he had walked down that hallway today was after Merlin had- oh no.

"Gwaine, I said: "If Merlin doesn't start to RINSE my socks, I'll KNOCK HIS HEAD OFF!"

"Ohhhhhhh is THAT what you said?" He breathed and the prince would have leaned away from the bad smell if he hadn't been so furious.

"Hey, Gwaine!" Another man said stumbling over to the knight.

"Tha' Lance-some-not says that Merlin s'not a prince!" He said it loud enough so that a few of those surrounding Gwaine and Arthur turned to look at them.

"Wha'? I thought you says he was?" Another man said splashing his ale all over the floor as he gestured to him.

Then all of a sudden, the entire tavern erupted into angry grumbling and muttering.

It was all very confusing.

Finally Lancelot burst through the crowd with a much shaken Merlin.

"We need to leave, NOW." The brown haired knight said urgently scrambling for the door.

Arthur grabbed the knight by his collar and dragged him out of the inn into fresh air. Leaving the confusion behind them.

"Uh, hey Arty, I kina' said the new prince wou' pay for da' drinks...do you mind lending an 'ol pal some money?" The drunken man erupted into a fit of giggles before swaying once again.

This time Arthur let him drop.

He was never going to change.

**Lol! So what did you guys think! LEMME KNOW! LOL! Did you like it Kitty O? :D Kinda silly! So umm yeah so I'll do some more suggested words a bit later, I'd like to get some of mine done now. DON'T WORRY! I'll still use the words that people suggested! Just a little later! Haha alright I hope you enjoyed! **

**Next up: Zoosemiotics: The study of animal communication (This one I got from Emachinescat go ahead and check out her story Sesquipedalian if you haven't It's awesome!)**


	12. Zoosemiotics

**A/N**

**I'm sorry children! I was UBER busy yesterday and I didn't have time to update…so yeah, I'm actually going to go back to my original plan of two to three times a week of updates, :( sorry! School's really been evil this year…eeeerrggggg yeah but here we go! **

**Enjoy!**

**Zoosemiotics**: The study of animal communication

Merlin was mad...no take that back he was _furious._

Stupid Arthur! Why did he have to be such a _prat_all the time?

It was always 'Merlin go polish my armor,' or 'Merlin muck out the stables,' or Merlin let's use you as a target today.'

If only he knew HOW much Merlin really did for him. How MANY times he had saved his life!

Sometimes Merlin wondered if it was even worth it.

The livid Warlock angrily stomped out of the castle and hopped down the steps. He didn't quite know where he was going, but the only thing he knew is that he was going to get away and NOT come back until he felt like it.

He deserved a break.

The angry boy shoved passed people whose backs were turned, and those who saw him coming straight on were smart and quickly scurried out of the way.

He didn't realize how far he went till he found himself in the middle of the forest. He's raven black hair glinted in the setting sunlight he found everything quite serene and relaxing.

The young warlock immediately felt at peace here. The harshness of the real world seemed to melt away as he briefly found tranquility. This was a place he could be...where his magic was accepted as part of who he was.

_Ah...this is better...No Gaius, no Gwen, no Lancelot, no Gwaine and no_Arthur.

Smiling, Merlin headed over to a tree and leaned up against it and let the peacefulness of the forest fill his senses.

Suddenly a small creature scurried across his feet and Merlin nearly yelped as his calm state was suddenly infiltrated.

The startled sorcerer watched with a tad of alertness and curiosity as the small creature, which turned out to be a small bunny, ran over to another gray one which was cautiously watching Merlin.

The young man cocked his head watched the interaction between the two creatures as they chitted and chatted until they finally scampered away clearing the forest grounds in a few hops.

A thought suddenly came to Merlin that he never had paid much attention to before.

What had they just said?

He had seen interactions like this before but he never really thought about it before...he'd never had the time.

_I wonder if there's a spell for that..._he wondered as he got up and walked over to a tree which had a small robin perched on its branches.

The bird stared curiously down at the warlock and he stared back. Frowning, Merlin concentrated hard and tried to get his mind to extend to the creature the way he did when he communicated telepathically to other people.

After a moment of intense concentration, Merlin was just about to give up when a clear crisp word rang through his head.

_...Human..._

Merlin let a huge smile cross his face and he quickly replied.

_Hello._He said calmly but loudly in the birds head.

Startled, the little creature jumped a bit and it almost seemed as if its beady little eyes seemed to brighten.

_Human...Human talk?_The little creature wondered and let out a small chirp.

Merlin's smile broadened. _This is going to be great!_

**Alright so I'm thinking this is going to be two parts…I think I'm not sure, lemme know whatcha think! :D **

**Just a little off note…WHO ELSE CANNOT FLIPPIN WAIT FOR MERLIN! IT STARTS SATURDAYYYYYYY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

***Starts running around and smashing everything in her room***

…**Ehem…yeah just needed to get that out. ALRIGHT! There's a special special SPECIAL little one-shot I've written for that :P Prepare! :D **

**Oh and by the way, I'm going to be making second parts to a couple of my one-shots, they won't be in order, but they'll come a little later…so yeah!**

**Next up: Foist: To force upon or impose fraudulently or unjustifiably**

**DragonGem777**


	13. transmogrify

**A/N **

**Okay, so here's another one! Here's the start to a four parter! And I know I promised a different word but…I LIED! I'm SORRY! But this is a special one! It's a start to a four parter which is cool…I guess lol alright so here ya go!**

**Enjoy!**

transmogrify: to transform.

Did they honestly find this amusing? This was certainly NOT funny. AT ALL.

The rescue had gone fine. Very nicely actually, the sorcerer's had been killed and the rest of the bandits had been rounded up and were on their way to Camelot, where either death or the dungeons awaited them.

News of Merlin's capture and a opportune moment to snatch the sorcerers, which had been attacking Camelot, had reached the king's ears and he immediately sent his son off to kill the sorcerers...and of course rescue his manservant Arthur included.

The patrol of 'Arthur's Knights', as some had come to call them, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan, had jumped the moment they had heard the first words of 'Merlin's being held hostage'. Of course the other nobles had tagged along to slaughter the real threat...but everyone knew what the real mission had been all along.

So they found the camp, quickly overthrew the sorcerers and their bandits and all was well!...sort of.

There was just one, little, small, important, HUGE detail.

Merlin wasn't there.

Instead, the place where they had figured Merlin would be held hostage, a very distressed falcon was flapping it's wings and screeching at the four knights and the prince which had come to rescue him in the first place.

The poor thing was being held in a tiny cage in a small tent, where originally, Merlin must have been.

The same thought kept drifting through their heads.

Merlin?

No one said anything, but yet they were so captivated by the one thought they couldn't help but stare at the thing like it would suddenly shout 'I'M MERLIN!'.

One knight in particular wasn't so shy though.

Marching straight up to the little merlin, which had finally gone silent, Gwaine leaned down and put his face close to the cage and said in a very serious tone:

"Merlin, is that you?"

The little falcon chirped and nodded it's head.

After a few moments of shocked silence, the entire tent roared with laughter.

Which was what lead up to this moment.

This was certainly NOT funny.

**Okay so goodbye children. I'm leaving. I'm going to join those who are in fantasy land of MERLIN SEASON 4! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH **

**Next up: I HAVE NO CLUE IM TOO EXCITED! **

**DragonGem777**


	14. Atrabilious

**A/N**

**Me: "Wha….wha…what happened…?**

**Doctor: "So, you've decided to join the land of the living!"**

**Me: "What am I doing here? I'm supposed to be at home writing night and day for my fans!"**

**Doctor: *Looks at other random Doctor* "I'm afraid you remember less than we thought." **

**Me: "What. Is. Going. ON!"**

**Doctor: "I'm afraid you've been in a Merlin induced coma these past few days…only the second part of the episode could rouse you…"**

**Me: "…WHAT! YOU MEAN I'VE BEEN OUT FOR A WHOLE WEEK!...my fans! What about them!" **

**Doctor: *Looks at me like it's the last time he'll see me***

**Me: "Good God…I have some catching up to do…."**

**ALRIGHT! So I hope with that short dialogue I explained what happened…Yes children, I've been in a Merlin induced coma these past few days! (Actually my internet has been acting up and school's been KILLER) But that's still no excuse…I'm sorry … I'll make it up to you! Somehow…. Hehehehe**

**OH! And EVERYONE who commented and such, I'm sorry I can't reply…TOO MANY! Lol but the next time you review or whatever I'll be sure to get back to you :P THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK! You guys are AWESOME! I LOVE YOU! **

**Alright, on with the four parter! Then I have a special special SPECIAL one after this :P**

**Atrabilious: irritable; ill-natured**

"Oh, c'mon Merlin. It's not THAT bad! I mean, look at the bright side, you won't have to serve the princess anymore!"

That statement caused a flurry of screeching from the little black and silver falcon across from Gwaine.

Merlin was perched on Percival's shoulders for two reasons: 1. Being that Percival was the only one who wasn't going to try and toss Merlin up in the air and make him fly, and 2. Merlin probably would have torn out the shoulders of anyone else who would DARE make fun of him anymore. That's what Merlin really liked about Percival. Quiet and he had a big heart, one that was SOMEWHAT sensitive to other people's feelings. The ride back home was going terribly. Certainly not for the knights which found Merlin's transformation utterly hilarious, including Arthur. They tried to cheer him up and tell him they'd find a way to change him back, but it always ended up a joke in the end, really downing the poor warlock's hopes.

Arthur, being the prat as he was, kept telling him that he could be like his little Currier bird, and send messages to the ladies for the knights...poor, poor Merlin.

Stupid Gwaine wouldn't leave the whole 'Merlin got turned into a merlin! HAHAH ISN'T THAT HILARIOUS!"

Elyan kept suggesting that he should REALLY try and fly just to see how it felt, and Lancelot just laughed along with the rest of them.

Percival was the only one who somewhat put himself in Merlin's...uh...shoes? And didn't laugh, or find this funny at all. He kept telling him in a kind voice that they WOULD find a way to change him back.

Merlin decided when this was all over, he was going to buy Percival a drink or seven.

**Okay, so I totally owe you guys another part and plus that was really short!…so I'll give you another one :D RIGHT NOW **

**Next up: Corybantic: frenzied; agitated; unrestrained.**


	15. Corybantic

**A/N**

**HERE YA GO! Another one! :P Enjoy!**

**corybantic: frenzied; agitated; unrestrained.**

"Hey, Merlin?" Gwaine quipped interrupting Merlin's thoughts.

"Maybe now that your a bird, you won't have to go looking for a girl! You can just call one with your mating call!"

A roar of laughter erupted through the entire patrol so loud that it echoed through the forest...laughter...

Laughing...Laughing...LAUGHING...LAUGHING!

THAT WAS IT!

SCREEEEEEEEEECCHHHHHH

With an ear piercing screech of anger, the little merlin lurched off Percival's shoulder and straight onto the knight's head.

"AAAAHH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFFF!" Gwaine cried as Merlin, screeching and flapping his wings, attacked Gwaine's head in a flurry of motions.

Only a few knights who were nearby quickly came to Gwaine's aid while the rest tried not to topple off their horses from laughter.

…**Er…still too short? OKAY WELL HERE'S ANOTHER ONE 8D**

**Next Up: Firmament: the sky; the heavens – AND- Verisimilitude: the quality of seeming to be true.**


	16. Firmament AND verisimilitude

**A/N**

**HAHAH SO HERE'S THE LAST ONE TO THE FOUR PARTER! :P**

**Enjoy!**

**Firmament: the sky; the heavens, -AND- Verisimilitude: the quality of seeming to be true.**

"So, in the end, we managed to find out that the spell was only temporary and I was back to normal by the time the sun set the day we got back to Camelot." Merlin lied smoothly to the small audience of guards, Gwen, and a couple knights who had DEMANDED to hear the story. Apparently Sir Gwaine had been going around spreading rumors that Merlin was actually a merlin in disguise.

That dolt.

Nah, it was definitely not a temporary spell, but with a little help from Gaius and his magic book, he was back to being Merlin again.

Yup...totally himself...hmmhmmm...

The guards and knights mumbled among themselves. Muttering words like, Gwaine, and liar, and kill.

Soon after, they all dispersed, probably to go have a word with the lying, sot of a knight.

Gwen took a moment to hug and tell Merlin how glad she was to have him back in Camelot, and especially glad he was back to himself again.

"I'm glad your safe Merlin, I was really worried." She'd said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, I'm sure it was horrible in that state." She turned and said right before she'd exited the room.

Too bad she didn't get to see the smile play on the young warlock's lips right when she turned to leave.

"Yeah...it was terrible..." He whispered to himself still smiling.

"What was that Merlin?" Gaius asked concentrating hard on a potion he was making.

"Nothing Gaius, I'll be back later okay?" The young warlock said walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

He was already gone though, and Gaius swore that he could almost feel the warlock's excitement as he left the room.

Shaking his head, he turned back to his work.

Later that evening, people would look up in the sky when they saw a sudden flash of silver tipped wings quickly rush through the air, but as soon as it would come, it would go.

The bird would screech it's joy and soar through the skies right above Camelot.

Merlin decided that stealing another sorcerer's spell was the best thing he'd ever done.

**HA! So what didja think? Did I redeem myself? I'm not TOO bad of a child now…? Hopefully? Hehe okay well now that we're done with that, I'll have my special one up soon! Um….**

**Okay, so is anyone else totally spazing? THIS IS TOTALLY THE BEST SEASON EVAAA! Season 4 IS DA BOMB! I'm head over heels in love with it…yup…**

**OKAY so **

**Next Up: Umm…I'm not sure yet! But it's gonna be AWESOME! :P**

**DragonGem777**


	17. Portend

**A/N **

**HA! So I'm glad you people don't hate me! hahah so yeah here we go BACK to the regular routine. Um Okay so this little special one-shot is a sneak peak from my story **_**Take to the Wind**_**. If you don't wanna read it that's fine, this can be left up to your imagination, but if you do read it…haha this will be part of it! So All of my **_**Take to the Wind**_** readers, I hope you really enjoy this! :D**

**Enjoy my children!**

**Portend****: to foreshadow; to bode.**

Merlin glared icily at the black haired man circling him like some prize possession.

The air in the dungeon cell was so thick and musty that the crack of light the open door let it, enabled one to see the thickness of debris in the air. He had to get out.

Once again he tried to use his magic to destroy the bonds around his chained feet and hands, but once again, the feeling of overwhelming tiredness and complete defeat shrouded him.

His magic was useless…

"Your magic…is just not as powerful as it could be. It's untrained…the power you hold has not been tamed. We must train it to a more powerful magic, then master it." The sorcerer continued on with his speech.

Merlin's eyes widened and the crude and so boldly said statement. His anger flared until he felt the heat rush to his face. "You're saying that my magic is _untrained? _That I can't _handle _it?"

"Yes, Emrys," He said matter-a-factly. Like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You don't possess the power or self-control within yourself to maintain the amount of magic in you. We must train it...The Black magic of the old religion can guide you there…"

Merlin swore that if he had been out of his bonds he would have kicked the man for the amount of times he said _train_.

"Let me out of these bonds and I'll show you just how _trained _my magic _really_ is…" Merlin snarled.

Cardon made a clucking sound like he was shunning a small child. "So disrespectful," He said waving a finger in the young warlock's face.

"That we'll fix as well. But all in due time." He smiled at the young man in front of him and Merlin gave him his fiercest glare yet. Pure hate radiating off his gaze.

Merlin didn't think he'd ever been more insulted.

Cardon simply laughed headed towards the dungeon door.

"Tomorrow we'll begin your training," He said turning around just before he was out of sight. "And for your sake, you better cooperate."

He closed the door which shut with a loud _slam, _once again leaving the young warlock bound in chains and completely shrouded in darkness.

**Me: Ohhhhhh KAY! So did you like it! All my **_**Take to the Wind**_** readers are you excited! I HOPE SO! CUZ I SURE AM!**

**Uh Well I hope you enjoyed anyway! Thanks for reading!**

**Up Next: …*Looks around guiltily* I STILL DON'T KNOW! I'm sorry! But it WILL be awesome! **

**Please review! I LOVE YOU ALL**

**DragonGem777**


	18. Foist

**A/N**

**So Yes children, here is that word that I promised that one time then never gave to you…SO YEAH! Here it be! Um….yeah I thought I'd get a little more reviews for the last chapter than I did but whatever, it happens! **

**Haha I hope you guys still enjoy :)**

**Foist: to Force upon or impose fraudulently or unjustifiably.**

Harold let a loud yawn escape from his lips as his tired eye lids began to droop lower over his brown eyes.

The middle aged guard absentmindedly fiddled with the pointy tip of his spear while he thought of how many times this kid would be thrown in the dungeons for sorcery, until someday everyone would just laugh when he was once AGAIN accused.

Honestly, did this kid even look like sorcery material? The lanky boy could barely keep on his own two feet, what could make people think that he would have the ability to preform a spell which required ABSOLUTE concentration and a lot of skill?

Nope, not this kid.

This was like the third time this year the boy, Merlin, had been framed for the act of practicing magic. He probably lost count how many times, in the time he'd spent in Camelot he'd been thrown in this exact same dungeon, by the exact same guard:

Himself.

Harold smiled to himself and let his eyes drift up to stare at the young man who was sitting in the corner playing with a piece of hay, not even worrying, probably figuring out ANOTHER way to escape for the sixth hundredth time.

Luckily, since the boy was always proven innocent in the end, and everyone just kinda of, forgot, Harold the guard was never punished for not watching carefully enough.

It was getting late, and this was about the time Harold pretended to fall asleep and somehow, the boy would get a hold of his keys, (or find some other way to worm his way out) escape the guards, the warning bell would ring, and he would find somewhere safe to hide until he was proven innocent by the prince.

Harold looked up to find the dark haired boy staring at him, waiting for when he would finally fall asleep.

Instead, the brown haired guard yawned and looked around to make sure the cost was clear. Casually, he took the keys off his belt and began to twirl them around his finger. Then, with a well aimed shot, 'accidentally' threw them into Merlin's cell which landed neatly by his feet.

Harold could almost feel when the boy's head shot up to try and stare straight at him. He kept his eyes close though and pretended to be asleep.

A few seconds later he could hear the kid quietely get up, grab the keys and make his way over to the cell door and unlock it with soft, [i]click.[/i]

Ever so stealthily, the boy placed the keys right next to the guard and whispered, "thanks, Harold." And scurried off to unveil the latest threat to Camelot.

Harold smiled the whole time he chased him around.

**So what did you think? This had been on my mind for a while just HOW many times has Merlin been thrown in the dungeons for sorcery? Okay not THAT many but still...i thought it was kinda funny. Haha alright! Umm so yeah! That's what I got for you today and sorry i haven't been able to post more, school and REALLY bad complications with drivers stuff and my phone...rrggg but yeah! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review! :D**

**Next up: (I know what it is this time! :D) Métier: an occupation, especially in which one excels.**

**DragonGem777**


	19. Métier

**A/N**

**Alright so here's another drabble, lovely reviews last chapter people!...Lovely…?...when do I say lovely? I'm American!...uhhh okay never mind. The Brits are getting to me. (I LOVE YOU BRITISH PEOPLE! I wish someone could turn me into a British person…that'd be so cool…Ah well, being American is cool too! :P) Um okay ANYWAY! You guys rock my socks off! Haha! Alright so here's the wordddd and umm yeah, **

**ENJOY!**

**Métier: an occupation, especially in which one excels.**

Hunting, plus Arthur, plus Merlin, could only equal about a million things.

Kidnapping, attacks, deaths, magical discoveries etc. It was all the same to Merlin.

It all ended the same way.

Arthur was flung off his horse as the huge rat-like creature took a swing at him and his horse. Grappling to his feet, Merlin watched as he took a fighting position in front of the creature.

The young warlock rolled his eyes thinking that he was absolutely NO match for that monster.

He would have to help. Then pretend that Arthur had done all the work, probably get called a lazy idiot who's absolutely no help at all, head back to Camelot and watch as everyone praised and admired the brave prince.

Merlin smirked as the prince took a jab at the beast and it roared in irritation and swiped his paw-like-claws at Arthur who went sailing back into a tree, obviously dazing him. Merlin took that moment and with a flash of his golden eyes, caused the branch of that tree to come crashing down onto the beast, killing it instantly.

Merlin jogged up to Arthur a bit lazily and shook him, trying to get him to come to his senses.

"Uhhh...Merlin?" He groaned shaking his head.

"Wha...is..is it dead?" The blonde Pendragon said sitting up and looking at the dead heap of rat-thing.

"Yes sire, seems someone up there likes us today!" The servant said putting on a fake look which seemed excited.

"Yeah...no thanks to you, it's dead. At least I actually TRIED to defend us." Arthur stood up on shaky legs and went to retrieve his horse which was a few yards away.

"Useless servant..." He heard the blond mutter as he walked away.

Yup, no one else was more cut out for this job than Merlin was.

That was for sure.

**So what did you think? Haha yeah kinda random and yet…I feel like that's the most TYPICAL thing that could happen in ANY fanfiction or even the show. Haha ah well. I hope you enjoyed any way :) **

**Reviews are of course welcome!**

**Next up: (Suggested by **_wisdomgoddess26) _**Ameliorate- to make or become better, more bearable, or more satisfactory; improve;**


	20. Ameliorate

**A/N**

**Okay, so nice reviews last chapter! I loved Dem! You guys truly ROOCKKK! :) okay so **_wisdomgoddess26_** suggested a very pretty word...yes call me weird but I thought it was just really pretty sounding and the meaning suits it a lot, so I decided to take this request! Plus this word fits in really nicely with a drabble I've been meaning to write haha **

**:D I hope you enjoy! **

**Ameliorate-to make or become better, more bearable, or more satisfactory; improve;**

It was getting better.

His magic.

It was improving greatly.

To think about where he had come from, where he had started out in Camelot, just thinking about the little amount of knowledge he held about the far extent of his magic could bring a slight grin to his face.

And still to this day the young warlock didn't know the true extent of his power. The amount of magic fused within him was far greater than any sorcerer there was, or would be.

At first, it wasn't that he had SO much of the power; it was more the fact that he didn't know how to control it.

Yes, one may have a mass amount of talent of a sort, but if it's never used, never trained, how can it be useful?

He held enough magic one glance to take down the sorceress Nimueh, he held the power to take over the world with a flick of his hand, the warlock knew exactly what he could do with the amount of power he held, but he knew from the moment he realized that he was this powerful, that it would never be of any use if he couldn't control it.

And that is why he trained his magic. Never abusing it so that he gained power, never using it to make his enemies tremble before him. He used it for a greater cause.

And that's what made him better.

That's why every day, his knowledge, patience. power, and wisdom grew.

Every day he woke up with a feeling of satisfaction, knowing that once again, he wake up with the knowledge that he'd protected the prince through another day, and was still alive and well on his way to becoming the Once and Future king.

Every day he was getting better.

And this moment, the warlock knew that all the time waiting, and not receiving any of the credit for what he'd done, was finally beginning to pay off.

He knew this, because when he looked down at the broken form of the witch Morgana, and down at his own two hands which had fallen her, he knew that each day, had lead up to this moment.

The moment where he knew, that humbleness, over pride and greed, would ALWAYS succeed.

Morgana and fully embraced her powerful gift, she abused it, and used it only for her own benefit. She never saw the beauty that could become of her magic. And it had been her downfall.

And now here the powerful warlock stood. Remains of the battlefield in which they had fought, was blackened with the power of magic.

Each of the magic beings had used their great power for a cause they believed was right.

But in the end, there could only be one victor.

Emrys had destroyed her. Good over evil, more power over less power won. Yes, it was satisfying to know that each day in his life, waiting, and absorbing the world around him, he knew that each day would make him better, stronger...wiser.

He had always been, and always would be the more powerful warlock. At one point the two sorcerers may have thought their magic was evenly matched...but that never had been, and never EVER would have been the case.

Merlin had always been the greater warlock, in every situation. Trained or untrained, his magic would always be far greater.

There never was, or would be again, a more powerful warlock, than Merlin Emrys.

And every day he got better, only strengthened the firm future in that prophecy.

**So what did you think my children? Did you like it? How 'bout you **_wisdomgoddess26? _**Did that drabble suit your word?**

**Lemme know what'cha think! :D**

**Alright so yeah I hope you enjoyed!  
><strong>

**Please review! :D**

**Next Up: Tenterhooks: In a state of uneasy suspense or painful anxiety **

**DragonGem777**


	21. Tenterhooks

**A/N**

**So here we go another little word. Thanks for the reviews guys! I loved them! :D**

**Alright enjoy!**

**Tenterhooks: in a state of uneasy suspense or painful anxiety.****  
><strong>

Arthur kicked his horse's sides, urging it faster and faster. He was in such a state of fright and urgency that he could barely think of anything else.

_You've got til sundown, then we feed your little friend here to the crows. They'll love it, he's already a bloody mess._

The bandits words kept flashing through his head over and over again, only making the young prince kick his horse's sides harder.

The note had been crystal clear.

The knights riding on either side of him were equally as flustered; desperately wanting to get to the hideout before sunset.

Lancelot and Gwaine were dear friends of the kidnapped servant, which was why he only let these two join him on his quest to rescue him.

When they had received the note it had been high noon. That wasn't NEARLY enough time to get to the well-known-bandit's hideout.

Stupid Merlin, always getting into trouble.

If only one day things could be switched around and it was MERLIN that had to do all the saving while Arthur was the one who was always finding ways to get himself killed.

Hah, that would be the day.

…**Sequel? Totally up to you guys so you better tell me what you think! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW and tell me if there should be a sequel!**

**Next up: I don't know, you guys gotta tell me if you want to continue this one lol**

**DragonGem777  
><strong>


	22. Abstruse

**A/N**

**Good Lord…okay so apparently I didn't post this one…I'd posted this one…LAST Monday! So there I am, finally able to check my email which had been acting stupid and I'm like WHAT! NO reviews for this chapter! That's INSANE! And so I go to read it and I find out…BOTH the drabbles I'd posted hadn't even shown up on fanfiction. I'm so sorry guys! So I'm posting both of my drabbles TODAY! (the next one will be up later today.)**

**MY BAD!**

**Okay but I hope you enjoy this WAY TOO LONG awaited ending part to the last one! **

**ENJOY!**

**Abstruse – Difficult to comprehend **

When Arthur had finally arrived at the camp, the sun was almost completely set, and Arthur felt that he was about ready to chew off his gloves he was in such a state of panic.

He didn't have to guess to know that Lancelot and Gwaine were feeling the same way. Gwaine had nearly jumped off his horse which was running full speed when they reached the camp site.

If site was what you even wanted to call it.

Everything was in ruins. The ground was littered with remains of shredded tents and weapons, the place had clouds of smoke drifting throughout the site with the scattered with burning woods. One could only assume it had been a fireplace at one point.

That wasn't all that was lying on the ground. Several badly injured bodies were sprawled out unceremoniously among the campsite, all either knocked out, or in so much pain that the only thing that they could do was groan. All of them, he could tell had been either burnt, or cut up by a sword or any other sharp weapon.

The prince and the two knights approach the campsite, swords drawn, and walked so quietly throughout the grounds that the quietest noise could be heard from any direction. Arthur's heart beat so fast and hard however, he was afraid that was going to alert any unwelcome stranger to his presence.

It was odd…none of them seemed to be dead and the weapons that were used to defeat them were scattered on the ground next to them.

The three walked through the grounds cautiously at first, but as time vanished, so did the sun and their only light.

Deeming the hideout safe to enter without too much worry of being attacked, Arthur decided to break the eerie silence.

"We need to search every inch of the camp before we lose our light, FIND him." The prince whispered knowing that if he spoke too loud it would not only startle the knights but it would probably startle him.

The knights nodded and sheathed their swords. All three split up and began a thorough search for their missing friend.

"Arthur," The young prince turned around at the sound of a voice that came from behind him. He let down the pack that belonged to one of the bandits and squinted in the darkness to see if he could make out the figure approaching him. It had only been about a half an hour and it was already dark. Lancelot's torch lit up his face as he came nearer and his expression was somewhat defeated.

"Sire, we've searched everywhere…Merlin isn't here." He said solemnly.

Hearing those words made Arthur's heart sink along with his hope.

The prince stood up and looked around one last time before nodding. The hideout had been large, but they had had more than enough time to search everywhere, partly because there was hardly anything left of it.

"I think that-"

"-Arthur! Lancelot!" A voice suddenly shouted from a not too far distance away.

Both knights' ears perked up immediately, they gave each other one quick passing glance before running in the direction where Gwaine's voice came from.

The two trotted up to their fellow knight, weary of anything they could stumble on. Lancelot's light led the way and soon Gwaine's face was visible by the light of his own torch.

The knight was far out from the campsite boundaries which Arthur found rather odd, and he was leaning down and inspecting something that wasn't quite visible to the prince yet.

"Gwaine?" Arthur said leaning down next to him.

Gwaine turned to look at them both and he held up what he had been viewing.

Lancelot sucked in a sharp breath and Arthur snatched up the cloth dangling from Gwaine's hand.

"It's Merlin's…Sire; I don't think that he's in the campsite anymore." The knight said solemnly and gestured straight ahead to where only darkness obscured the surrounding forest.

Arthur's eyes narrowed and he walked a few steps ahead of the knights and squatted down to the ground.

Sure enough. Footprints in the damp mud trailed on a bit confusing into the dark forest.

"This way." The prince called and hurriedly began to follow the trail.

The footsteps seemed to go everywhere and nowhere, there were a few times when Arthur could tell that this person had fallen, and what scared him more than anything was the dry blood that was left on the ground in the position where the person had fallen.

It seemed like an eternity as the knights and prince followed the confusing trail but on they pushed until they spotted something that made their blood run ice cold.

"_**MERLIN!" **_Arthur shouted being the first one who spotted the dark figure sprawled out on the cold forest ground.

As fast as his legs could carry him, the prince sprinted up to the fallen figure and crashed to his knees beside him.

Both knights behind him were equally as fast they followed his prince's example and soon all three were kneeling next to their lost friend.

Very attentively, like he was afraid even the slightest touch would harm him, the prince turned over his friend and saw only what he feared the most.

His servants face was bruised and bloodied. His left eye was swollen and black and the right side of his lip seemed to have been cut open and was bleeding. Dried blood from his nose ran down the side of his face that had been turned down, and the other side of his face was forming dark colored bruises from his forehead to his mouth.

Trying to squash the nausea that had been stirring inside of him the minute he saw the broken figure, the prince dared not think what other injuries adorned themselves on his servants body.

"Merlin?" Arthur said and much to his embarrassment his voice cracked. Ignoring it, the prince gently put a hand to his friends shoulder and winced when his unconscious friend's face screwed into a mask of agony.

Arthur quickly pulled his hand away and inspected what the moist feeling had been.

Blood.

Such intense anger rose up within the prince that he nearly screamed. But before he could focus all his intention on the rage he felt, he saw his servant's right eye crack open.

"Ar-Arthur?" The injured man said too weakly for the prince's liking, but the sound of his voice nearly made him mad with hope.

"Yes! – Merlin? Merlin stay with me." The prince said as he watched his friend's eyes begin to close again.

Surprisingly, the servant managed to listen to him and kept his eye open as best he could.

Arthur's head quickly snapped up and stared intently at the other two knights.

"Lancelot, go get the horses as fast as you can."

The bold knight gave a quick nod then disappeared into the dark forest night.

"Merlin, my friend…I must say that I've seen you looking better before." Gwaine said much too relieved to find his friend alive to think of anything else to say.

A slight smile came to the warlock's lips when he realized it wasn't just Arthur with him.

"Likewise…" The young warlock said faintly and tried to shift his position but winced when he felt an intense amount of pain shoot through him.

Gwaine's smile immediately diminished and he placed a comforting hand on his friend's healthy shoulder.

"You'll be alright…we're getting you back to Camelot, Lancelot's getting the horses."

Merlin groaned and feebly reached up to grasp his side.

Arthur and Gwaine exchanged glances and Arthur took the torch that Lancelot had left with them and brought it close enough to view a wound that could only be deemed knife inflicted.

Arthur swore under his breath the same time Gwaine did.

"What did they do to you…?" Arthur breathed and tore of part of his undershirt and pressed it against the bleeding wound.

To his complete surprise, Merlin let out a small chuckle.

Arthur stared at his servant for a moment. And in spite of himself, let a small smile creep up his face, mostly due to the fact that his servant was smiling.

"What on EARTH could be funny at this moment MERLIN?" The prince asked and shook his head.

"-N'thing…just th't…I think…they gottit 'lot worse th'n me…" The servant said clearly too tired to talk.

Arthur and Gwaine exchanged confused glances.

"Merlin," The prince said and focused all his attention on his servant. "What happened? What happened to you, and what happened to the _hideout_?"

The warlock simply smiled.

"They wn't bother you 'r Cam'lot ag'n Arth'r…" And just as the last words left his lips, the injured servant fell into a much more peaceful sleep then he had previously.

Leaving Arthur and Gwaine to ponder what their friend had said.

Eventually Lancelot did return with the horses, and the prince and his knights did get the warlock back to Camelot safely where he was taken into Gaius's care immediately. The warlock eventually regained his strength and was back to serving the royal clot-poll like he always had.

Still…there were MANY unanswered questions…and one of them the prince vowed he never really wanted to know.

The prince never really would let himself think that the warlock had anything to do with the bandit's destruction-it was much too foreign a thought, and to this day he would never bring up the subject. However…after that day, whatever thoughts he had about his servant being too weak and clumsy to take care of himself – seemed to just…vanish.

He couldn't explain it, but he always had the feeling that he owed his servant a thank you for what he'd done.

But…what exactly _had_ Merlin done?

He, himself, _Arthur_, saved Camelot…probably driven off the bandits too…

Hadn't he?

**So what did you think? Sorry guys, there's not gonna be another part to this one cuz I have something BETTER for this next drabble! YAY! Okay well yeah…I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review! :D**

**Next Up: Analogous - Corresponding in some particular manner**

**DragonGem777**


	23. Analogous

**A/N **

**HAHAHH! Okay, this week's episode was an LOLOLOLOL! I seriously almost died. Though I was covering my eyes for most of it because I could hardly bare to watch the OOCness of Merlin but LOL! It was still hilarious and I totally enjoyed it lol! Next week shall be quite interesting…At least I think so. SO GLAD Emrys totally POWNED Morgana! YEAH BUDDY! That's my old man! :D AND we got a Merlin Arthur huuuuugggggg! **

***Fist pumps***

**Yeah so that pretty much made my – uh night lol. Yeah pretty much so well ANYWAY back to the real thingy here. Uh just…enjoy I guess! I hope you like this one! I'm kinda looking forward to what's gonna happen next! **

**Enjoy!**

**Analogous – Corresponding in some particular manner**

It was a gorgeous day in Camelot. Birds were singing, the people walked to and from their destinations with a smile on their face and one very happy warlock walked among them.

Merlin waved and smiled to anyone he felt like and he felt that nothing could ruin this day.

So far nothing had gone wrong...and that was a very rare thing in Merlin's case.

Ya know, having to constantly save a certain clot-poll's ass everyday never really helped in that situation.

But Merlin swore today he was going to enjoy every moment.

Gaius had sent him out early this morning to collect more pots. He never understood why Gaius constantly needed pots...where did the ones from last week go? He didn't take too much time to think about that, he was just going to let this day come and go and he was going to keep it mellow.

Merlin walked happily up to a market that was selling clay pots and he began to glance around at the selection.

He had his eyes set on one that seemed to be what Gaius needed when suddenly he felt a couple taps on his shoulder.

The warlock turned around and tried not to real back from genuine surprise.

Right in front of him stood...Gwaine?

But it wasn't Gwaine, it was about a 8 year younger looking Gwaine. His hair was a bit lighter but it was the exact same style. His body was the same and apart from his blue eyes and lack of facial hair, his face was an exact replica.

Mini Gwaine smiled a perfectly matching Gwaine smile and held out a gloved hand.

"Hello mate, you're Merlin correct?" The young man said pleasantly and waited for his open hand to be shook.

The young warlock shook his head lightly so that it was barely noticeable then smiled back and took the teenagers hand.

"Um, yeah, yeah!" He replied and released his hand from the firm grip.

"Ha! I thought it was you. You're Prince Arthur's manservant...and a good friend of Sir Gwaine's?" He asked then pulled another Gwaine move by swishing his hair out of his eyes.

"Right again," Merlin smiled and nodded.

"Good! Then I don't suppose you know where I can find Sir Gwaine?" He asked then rested his hand on the hilt of his sword.

He dressed much like Gwaine had when he had first entered Camelot, appearance and personality.

Merlin stared for a second then cleared his throat then spoke.

"Uh, yes I think he's training right now with the king, but if you come with me I can show you where you can wait to see him."

Mini Gwaine smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Alright, let me finish gathering these supplies and I'll take you to him." The warlock smiled then turned back when the stranger nodded in approval.

Merlin quickly finished up choosing and paying for a pot then nodded in the direction they were to walk.

"So, what brings you to Camelot - ...uh?" Merlin began genuinely interested in knowing who this character was and what his name was.

"Oh, I'm sorry mate, the name's Gereth. I'm Sir Gwaine's younger brother."

Merlin smiled to himself, not at all surprised by the answer.

"Right." The warlock said and nodded to himself.

This, indeed, was going to be a very interesting reunion.

**HA! So we meet Gereth! And let me tell you that he will TOTALLY be popping up every now and again! This one was actually inspired by ** _jedichild_ **due to the fact that we've conversed about this :D So I hope you enjoyed! And yeah!**

**Next Up: It's a surprise!...no it's totally NOT because I have no idea what I'm gonna do…yeah…**

**Please review! **

**DragonGem777**


	24. Gainsay

**Alright SUPER late update guys, I know this. But I have to say that I have no other excuse rather than to say that I've had NO time to update ANYTHING. I'm sorry but I'm gonna go out and say that I will update whenever I have time guys :( sorry! I can't though! I'm SUPER BUSY!**

**RRG! Okay well enjoy this short dialogue between our favorite heroes!**

**Gainsay****:**** to contradict; to deny**

"Merlin, you have magic."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Nooooo, I don't."

"Merlin, you just threw that man back into that tree…WITHOUT your hands!"

"I didn't do that."

"YES YOU DID!"

"No I didn't! You did!"

"WHAT!"

"Yep."

"Are you saying that I did that without ANY recollection of me doing…it?"

"Really Arthur, you should stop denying the truth."

"Merlin, I saw you."

"No you didn't."

"Are you saying that I'm lying?"

"No,"

"Then WHAT MERlin, ARE you saying."

"That I don't have magic."

"I saw you throw him into that tree!"  
>"I didn't do that! YOU threw him into the tree!"<p>

"Are you implying that _I _have magic!"

"Well…"

"MERLIN!"

"You might! Who knows!"

"Merlin, I'm sure I would know if I had magic or not!"

"How! Morgana didn't realize she had magic until two years ago!"

"That doesn't matter! Her mother was a sorceress!"

"SO! How do you know the first people on the earth weren't born with magic! Where did magic come from then!"

"How should I know?"

"Because it's good knowledge to - know!"

"Merlin, you're avoiding the subject."

"Oh right, so back to you having magic…"

"I do NOT have MAGIC MERlin!"

"What if you do! You WERE born of magic!"

"…_WHAT!"_

"Oh…I forgot I never cleared that up with you…"

"_**MERLIN!"**_

**Just a little lol! I LOVED writing that! It really gave me a break from my HUGE LONG (sorta) **_**Take to the Wind **_**Chapter…hehe SELF ADVERTIZEMENT! Lol okay anyway, I hope you guys don't kill me…I'm really sorry about the updates and stuff….but there's really nothing I can do.**

**Alright! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**

**Up Next: ****Aegis****: a shield; protection.**

**DragonGem777**


	25. Aegis

**ALLLLRIIIGHHTTYYY yep here it goes anotha!...yup those are just word fillers…I don't know what else to say but…**

**ENJOY! **

**Aegis: a shield; protection.**

He was his guardian, his protector, his constant reminder that he was safe.

Arthur shook his head and pondered the commonly asked question. "Where is your shield?" For the past couple years, the thought of needing some_thing_ to defend himself hardly ever crossed his mind…it was always attack, never defend…because…he knew something - someone would always be there to protect him. He couldn't explain it but the first time the prince had marched into battle without a shield…he hadn't even thought to bring it. Why this was…well, it had started when Merlin entered his life. As long as Merlin stood beside him, he knew that he would make it out okay. A scratch or a bruise or an arrow here and there, but always, _always_ he would make it through.

How this was; Arthur could not decide. Merlin was lanky, no good with a sword, clumsy and stubborn. Yet…he was brave. Braver than most of his knights. Fearlessly, without armor, a sword or even a second thought, he would ride into battle. He would stand beside his king and make sure no harm came to him. Somehow, Merlin always managed to defeat his enemies and defend his king. By which means Arthur never took the time to find out how, but no matter what the Pendragon always felt the need to thank him.

So… the question, of course the prince would never admit out loud, but the answer was always the same.

He didn't need one…he had Merlin. He was his guardian, his protector.

Merlin was his shield

**So yup, that's that! haha I hope you enjoyed it! Umm..omg I'm totally out of words to say…wow. *Coughs awkwardly* **

**Yeah…PLEASE REVIEW :P **

**Next up: (The idea is reeeeequested by: **_Adrian Nox_**) ****Censorious****: harshly critical**

**Thanks for reading :P**

**DragonGem777**


	26. Holiday AND Interlard

**A/N**

**AANNNDDD…well I didn't really think ahead so I'm sorry **_Adrian Nox_**, you're gonna have to wait just ONE more chapter before I get to yours…IT'S CHRISTMAS! So that of COURSE means a Christmas drabble! **

**Here's the woorrrdd! Enjoy and Merry Christmas my good fellows! :D**

**Holiday-****a ****day ****fixed ****by ****law ****or ****custom ****on ****which**** ordinary ****business ****is suspended ****in ****common oration ****of ****some ****event ****or ****in ****honor ****of some ****person. **

**AND **

**Interlard: To insert between; mix**

Merlin sniffed and pulled his jacket around his shoulders. The light, fluffy snowflakes billowed softly around his head and melted quickly when they landed on his warm skin. The black sky hid the gray clouds that covered Camelot entirely and the crunch of the ice and snow beneath the warlock's feet was the epitome of comforting.

The black haired man looked up into the shimmering sky and smiled. Christmas Eve had been wonderful. Especially in the company of friends. Having just come back from a wonderful dinner with Gwen, Merlin felt happy and content with the moment.

He should've known that those kinds of moments don't last. As the young warlock walked swiftly back to the castle, suddenly, a strong sense of intense magic overwhelmed his senses so suddenly that it caused him to nearly take a step back from the amount.

Something was very -…wrong? No….nothing _felt_ wrong something just felt…powerful. VERY powerful. Like how he had felt when he first encountered the eye of the phoenix. Except this time it wasn't a foreboding power, it was an exciting power, almost harmless.

However, knowing that nothing was as it seemed, the young warlock slowly turned around towards where the pull was strongest and eyed the dark valley that was dimly lit by torches.

Cautiously, Merlin took a step forward and quickly hid behind a stack of conveniently placed boxes.

Out stepped one of the strangest things the warlock had ever beheld.

A round man in a bright red suite with a fluffy white lining stepped quietly out of the house with a large red sack slung around his shoulder.

When he turned to close the door, Merlin noticed that this man was quite well in his age. A large fluffy beard adorned his face and trailed down to his mid-chest, under the red hat also lined with white, silvery white hair trailed down to about the bottom of his neck.

In the dim light Merlin could barely make out the rest of his outfit, but he seemed to be wearing a very consecutive attire. Save for the black boots and the black belt, everything else was white and red…

He was a very large man; he made Arthur seem like a midget compared to him, however, whatever this man was doing, it couldn't be good. He was walking out with a large _sack of stuff. _

THEIF!

Merlin narrowed his eyes and snuck just out of the man's vision and watched him walk strangely elegantly to the main gate and without a word to the two guards, walked right out.

_Huh?_

Had the guards even seen him? How could they not have said anything?

Magic.

Of course. That's what it was.

No this man was NOT getting away with that poor family's things. NOT ON CHRISTMAS!

The young warlock gathered himself and placed what he thought was the same spell on both the guards and to them rendered himself invisible.

As sneakily as he could, Merlin followed the large man out a ways from Camelot and into the woods.

How he was planning on retrieving the stolen items, the warlock was just about to finish the plan when suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks.

Right in front of him was a sleigh.

But not just any sleigh…this sleigh was the most beautifully and most elaborately decorated sleigh Merlin had ever seen. It was red, with garland strung along the sides and it seemed as if mistletoe and placed itself perfectly along with it. In the back of the sleigh there was a huge sack of – who knows what probably more things the man had stolen, but that wasn't the most perplexing thing…oh no. Attached to the sleigh, instead of horses, it was…deer. Reindeer. All eight were harnessed and ready to go…just like a horse.

Merlin didn't realize his jaw was hanging open until he snapped it shut when the large man slung the smaller sack into the back of the sleigh and straightened up.

"Ah…" He huffed in a deep toned voice and made his way over to the reindeer.

"Ah Dasher…" He said to the one he was stroking affectionately.

"I'm getting too old for this." The reindeer didn't seem to like that and nuzzled the old man's face in comfort.

"Oh, I've still got some years on me but, if only I had some help with the most magical part."

The aged man scratched the back of his neck and then suddenly looked at the reindeer as if it had spoken.

"What's that? You think someone here can help us? Not only can help us but ALL of the children in the world?" The reindeer nodded its head and Merlin froze when the creature suddenly gestured its head in his direction.

"Oh ho ho!" The large man laughed when he turned and spotted the warlock crouched in the bushes.

Merlin froze and turned around to run, but the cold seemed to have numbed his legs and when he tried to stand up he quickly toppled over into the snow.

Merlin scrambled as clumsily as he could to his feet but suddenly he felt himself heaved onto his scrawny legs.

And just like that the warlock found himself face to face with one of the jolliest looking men he had ever seen.

In fact he looked so jolly; he could hardly imagine that this man could be a thief.

Merlin didn't even realize how cold he was until he realized that he couldn't speak.

"Ho ho there young man! You look half frozen!" The deep toned voice boom and Merlin suddenly found himself being gripped around the shoulders and lead to the beautiful looking sleigh.

Merlin knew he should feel beyond frightened and should probably have sprinted the minute he reached the sleigh and the old men let go of him but he found he was just…TOO curious to run.

What was the man?

"Here ya go lad." The old man said taking out a blanket that matched his outfit completely and wrapped it gently around the young warlock's shoulders.

The strangest warmth immediately spread throughout Merlin's body once the blanket was wrapped comfortingly around himself.

It was so nice that he found himself smiling.

"Thanks…" The warlock breathed and tightened the warm cover around himself.

"No problem at all lad, now, tell me, why were you spying on me?"

Merlin had been so wrapped up in the oddity of the situation that he nearly forgotten the reason why he was here in the first place.

"Uh…well…"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you think."

As strange as it was, Merlin believed him right away.

"I thought that maybe you were…uh…" The old man quirked an eyebrow at him and suddenly Merlin felt like a small child again.

"I thought maybe you were thieving from the people back in Camelot." The statement was so odd…though it shouldn't have been, but the thought of this man stealing from anyone seemed to out of place that it made the warlock blush in embarrassment.

"Oh ho ho! Ha ha ha!" The large man threw back his head and let out a jolly laugh that seemed to make the moonlight shine just a bit brighter.

"Oh no son, I'm no thief! In fact, I'm the exact opposite of one." The large man cocked his head and smiled at the warlock.

The smile was so warm and welcoming Merlin couldn't help but smile back.

"But…what were you doing?" The black haired man asked in return and the feeling of being very small and immature once again swept over him as he gazed into the old eyes of the man in front of him.

"I was giving to that family, not taking! I'm a giver Merlin – or Emrys? Which is your preference?" The blue eyed man said staring at him once again.

"Merlin is fine- wait -how do you know my name?" The warlock said suddenly realizing how strange that was.

The old man just smiled and opened up the door to his sleigh.

"If you allow me young man, I have a grand story to tell you, and with your help, I can complete my journey by the time Christmas is here and have you back in your home before the sun rises."

The warlock knew he should go back to Camelot…but once again his curiosity and the safeness that he felt at the moment didn't allow reason to pass through his mind. So with a small nod, the young warlock hopped into the sleigh.

"Now," The old man said as he climbed in and shut the sleigh door beside him. "Before we get started I suppose I should introduce myself, however, in this case, my name you will learn at the end of my tale." The jolly man smiled ahead and gripped the reigns attached to the deer.

"Merlin, the only reason you were able to see me is because you posses a very special gift."

Merlin listened carefully as he continued.

"You have something that can help bring joy to the entire world if you let it. You're gift is commonly known as magic."

The warlock suppose he should've felt scared or alarmed that he knew his secret, but for some reason the thought of this man knowing he had magic didn't faze him in the slightest, in fact, it would've been odd if he hadn't known.

"Now, before I start my tale, we need to continue our journey, and with your help, we can finish it."

Merlin nodded and swallowed.

"What do you need?"

The white haired man smiled brightly and once again the moon seemed to brighten a long with the smile.

"The reindeer need a spell that powers – well – their flight."

Merlin couldn't stop himself when his eyebrows flew up in surprise.

"Oh ho ho! Don't look so astonished lad! I'm sure you've seen much stranger thing's in your own journey eh?"

The warlock smiled. "I suppose." He said and nodded.

"Alright then!" The old man said and once again gathered the reigns in his hands. "All you have to say is-. "Now Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the trees! To the top of Camelot's walls! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

The sound of the recited words seemed to stir something inside of Merlin and he could only guess it was magic. The reindeer also seemed affected as they snorted and stomped their feet, itching to get moving.

"See now, not so hard! All you have to do is say it and the magic will come by itself." The red nosed man smiled once again and gave him a pat on the shoulder before he took up the reigns for the last time and got ready.

Merlin took a deep breath through the mouth, closed his eyes and once he felt the magic rise to the surface, his golden eyes flew open and he let the words fly out as easily as the old man had.

"Now Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the trees! To the top of Camelot's walls! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

The effect was immediate; the reindeer jerked forward and quickly gathered speed as they sprinted hard. Almost before the warlock could blink he realized that the ground below him was quickly disappearing.

They were flying.

THEY WERE FLYING!

It wasn't like he hadn't had experience in the air before, but this was something entirely new. He wasn't clutching to one of Kilgarrah's spines, he was flying in a sleigh…in a flying reindeer powered sleigh.

The man beside him seemed to notice the look of wonder spread across the warlock's face and he let out another one of his jolly laughs:

"Ho ho ho!" He laughed.

"MEEERRRYYYY CHRISTMAS!" He shouted into the night just as happily.

Merlin couldn't help the smile of complete wonderment and happiness from spreading across his face. For once, his magic would help everyone in the world.

That was the greatest gift he ever could have received.

* * *

><p>And so children, the tale of our heroic warlock and his meeting with the one and only Santa Claus now comes to a close. Yes our warlock did learn who he was and what he did for the children in the world. And though the warlock never did get another chance to ride with Santa on his sleigh, a most peculiar gift Merlin did receive every Christmas Eve in the same spot where the two had made acquaintance. This indeed was the grandest Christmas Eve our warlock had ever experienced.<p>

So, I wish you A Merry Christmas!

Merry Christmas to all and to all A GOOD NIGHT!

**WUAHAHAHH! That was A LONG ONE! Nice though right? What'ja think! I thought it was awesome that Merlin got to meet Santa! OH YEAH! And doesn't it TOTALLY make sense that Santa would have magic? I mean COME ON! It's perfect! Okay, yeah by the way, I live in WI and we didn't even get one inch of snow this year...yeah…not happy. So I made up for it and I now deem that Camelot was snowed in about 40 feet of snow. Yup. Okay! But yeah Merry Christmas people! And Happy Birthday Jesus! Sorry if you don't believe in him…but it is kinda his birthday…OH WELL! **

**So yeah have a great Christmas guys :) **

**Next Up: (The one that was supposed to be for this one) **

**DragonGem777 HOHOHO! *Puts on Santa hat and poses for a while until credits close.***


	27. Anodyne

***Random angels begin singing from the heavens as a girl slowly descends from the clouds. She steps onto the ground and the singing abruptly stops.* **

**Hello everyone! I'm BAACCCKKKK! *Dramatic pose. Looks around to see absolutely no one.***

**Oh…perhaps I've been gone longer than I thought…**

**Hehe, yeah…uh…hellooooooo? Anybody there? Alright, yeah seriously guys I am back! And I am SOO SORRY for the not-updating-in-like-a-year thing….It's been a mix of everything really, work, school, WORK, family, friends, work, life, lack of inspiration, have I mentioned work?...yup. **

**And I'm really sorry to say that I won't be updating as frequently, I guess I'll post whenever I have the inspiration to. :/ life is simply much too busy my friends…so yeah, I get my inspiration from you though! (and of course Merlin season 5! 8D) So keep reviewing, and liking and whatever else you wanna do! I'll be updating much more frequently, so yeah… **

**Enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p><strong>Anodyne : Serving to relieve pain<strong>

"Ah! Gaius! That hurts!" Merlin shouted as his mentor suddenly pulled on the bandage around his shoulder.

"Oh, stop fussing Merlin, and hold still, or I assure you it WILL hurt." Gaius clucked disapprovingly.

"I honestly cannot believe you, Merlin, WHAT have I told you about playing hero?" Arthur scolded trying to cover the bit of worry in his voice.

"It really doesn't suit me…and you know what? For once I think you're right." He mumbled and then suddenly gasped and clutched his injured side.

Merlin sucked in a sharp breath and cautiously looked up at the faces of his worried friends.

"No, I'll be fine." He said wincing again as he sat up from his position on the table he was currently on.

"Arthur, we need to get back, the scouts may have found something by now."

Arthur was just about to object when Gaius suddenly intervened.

"Here," He said taking down a tonic from one of his shelves.

Merlin eyed it suspiciously for a moment.

If he had been looking closely enough he would've seen a very distinct communication flicker between his mentor and the prince standing next to him.

"If you're going to even think about riding a horse you'd better take this. It's for the pain." The old man said smoothly.

This time the warlock gratefully took the tonic and prepared himself for the horrid taste.

"Thanks," He said then in one gulp, he downed the contents.

The second Merlin finished the potion; he realized what exactly he had just drunk as Gaius, with a very satisfied grin, plucked the vile from his ward's hand before it could slip through his fingers.

Arthur, with an equally amused grin, sauntered over to his friend's side as he waited for the inevitable.

"Oh, you didn't…" The young warlock never finished as the elixir finally took its toll, casting him into a deep and steady sleep.

Merlin slumped completely limp to the side; luckily, Arthur had been expecting this and quickly reached out his arm and caught the dark haired man before he fell.

Gaius smiled fondly at the warlock before shaking his head and helped carry his ward into his own room and lay him down gently on his bed.

Arthur chuckled beside Gaius as they both exited the room. "Well, done Gaius," Arthur said before shutting the door, the only sound being the steady breathing of the warlock.

"I don't believe he ever would have rested willingly until he knew for certain Cendred's men had been driven out of our land. " The blond prince laughed.

"Oh, I know, sire. I know." Gaius said laughing along with the prince.

**Hehe, yeah it's been a while…but I still got it right? :P Haha alrighhhtt! Hope you liked that one! I always love the stories where Merlin gets slipped a knock out potion heheh…so awesome. :D But yeah!**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Next: …Yeah no idea. **

**Until next time!**

**DragonGem777**


End file.
